


【Ｓｐｉｄｅｒ－Ｍａｎ／Ｐｅｔｅｒ　Ｐａｒｋｅｒ　Ｏｎｅ－Ｓｈｏｔｓ】

by i_am_squidward



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Multi, i dont even know what to put here, idk - Freeform, so imma just come back to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_squidward/pseuds/i_am_squidward
Summary: Uhm I kinda just started this when a burst of creativity and somehow confidence kind of blew up in my face? Uh- anyways, yes this book does swear. I don't really know if I will ever do any smut... if I do, I will put it in the chapter name, and also put a warning before starting.Uhm if you are even reading this description, I'm honestly honored. I don't really think this will get anywhere, but Imma post it because I have to get this burst of creativity and confidence out before I do something actually stupidI DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I AM JUST A FAN WHO IS OBSESSED AND CANT GET OVER IT UNLESS I RANT/WRITE ABOUT IT. ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT, ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN MARVEL.
Kudos: 3





	【Ｓｐｉｄｅｒ－Ｍａｎ／Ｐｅｔｅｒ　Ｐａｒｋｅｒ　Ｏｎｅ－Ｓｈｏｔｓ】

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, it isn't too bad. Anyways, there are mentions of nightmares and panic attacks. Vague hinting at torture.
> 
> Not edited.

All that Peter has ever known was HYRDA. Almost literally. Apart from his education and training, the young spider has never been outside of their grasp. Richard and Mary Parker worked for HYDRA, so when they were asked to give up their child for 'research' purposes, it was a no-brainer for the couple. Give him up at birth.

Of course, that is not what most parents would do. Most parents would fight for their child. But the Parkers were the most loyal agents HYDRA had. In their eyes, nothing else mattered. They would probably even murder the other if ordered to. The only thing going through the heads of the couple when they made the decision was 'hail HYDRA' over and over and over. 

HYDRA had easily made Peter the most dangerous agent they had. At the age of two, when his body had finally been readied, they injected Peter with radioactive spider venom fused with both Richard and Mary Parker's DNA. If it had been anybody else, they would have died. But it was fused with his parents' DNA.

Everybody quickly found out what powers spidey has. The ability to stick to things. Super strength. Super speed. Enhanced senses including sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. Fast healing. There were also things that Peter had kept to himself, but nobody needed to know that. 

~Time skip: Peter is now 13 years old~

Peter had just discovered he had another power. These things just keep on coming! At this point, Peter was getting concerned that he would let it slip that he had more than those five powers.

As of now, Peter knew of:

-of course everything HYDRA knew of

-telepathy

-telekinesis

-some sort of organic webbing that he could shoot out of his wrists at any time

-enhanced metabolism (which sucked because he barely got any food)

-an understanding of literally every single language in the universe

-unexplainable powers (when he wanted something and thought hard enough, he could make it appear, he could see into people's minds - which he only did once and it was on accident - etc...)

-and now, he had some sort of a sixth sense!

Peter had just found out of the last power. It was interesting. Now, he could tell if somebody was coming to just talk or to torture.

It's also why he knew he needed to get out of here. No matter how familiar he is with this place, and how unfamiliar the outside world is, he had to get out. So, he took his chance when some sort of organization attacked the base he was in. Peter knew this new organization could help him. It was scary, but Peter worked up the courage to fight against HYDRA. It was surprising how many people Peter took out with so little of his power. He started to wonder what his full potential is... 'No! Not now, Peter!' he mentally scolded himself. He needed to find one of the agents that attacked to base. 

He blindly followed his senses, trusting them enough to guide him in the right direction. Peter mentally squealed with joy when he saw a guy with an eyepatch fighting off HYDRA agents. The new agent looked to be having trouble fighting them off, so Peter joined him, helping tremendously. Unfortunately, Peter had no shirt. The guy with an eyepatch looked at Peter skeptically before his eyes filled with tears, dropping to his knees, and begging to be saved. Peter's senses trusted this guy, and that meant that Peter trusted this guy. 

Eyepatch sighed before telling Peter to get up. He looked up hopefully. The new agent slowly brought his hand out, waiting for the too-young looking boy to grab it. Peter immediately grabbed the agent's hand when he realized what he was reaching his hand out for.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Sir. I am forever in debt to you," Peter said after agent eyepatch told him that he would be safe and that he would have a home.

"What's your name, kid?" Peter's apparent savior asked.

"P-Peter Parker," he told the agent.

"Nick Fury."

"Thank you so much again for your kindness and hospitality towards me, Mr. Fury, Sir," Peter thanked Fury for what had to have been the millionth time in the last 30 minutes that they had known each other.

"It's no problem, kid, really."

~Time skip: Peter is now 15 years old~

Peter and Nick grew close over time. Peter quickly became SHIELD's best and most well-trained agent. Even better than Nick. But Fury was still the boss of him because of their father-son relationship. 

Their relationship did not affect their work-life at all. Peter earned his spot as the top agent. Everybody who worked here saw it. Well, except the newbies, but they all heard stories, so they knew that this was not just a favor Peter got from his father-figure. Of course, you could always see the ghost of a smile on Fury's face whenever peter came into his office to hang out on his break. You could always see the pride in Fury's eyes when peter advanced as an agent or had a successful mission. He was Fury's son after all.

Of course, at home, it was a whole different story.

There was no ghost of a smile. There was a full-blown grin. A smile that reached his eyes. Hell, if Fury smiled anymore he thought that it would be stuck like that forever. Peter made Fury happy. Fury made Peter happy. All throughout the house, you could hear laughter. You could hear the excited chatter the teen gave about Star Wars or Star Trek or a new Lego set he got or some breakthrough he had made in the world of science.

And you would think that Fury would hate his endless chatter, but he actually loved it. Fury absolutely adored his son. 

Of course, when he was working, Peter did not chatter endlessly. He listened carefully, taking in every detail of his mission. He was honestly even more feared than ick Fury himself. But, after work, when all the young agents gathered, Peter was the most adorable little cinnamon roll there ever was.

~Time skip: literally a day later~

"Peter! Dinners ready!" Nick called from the kitchen.

He heard a muffled 'okay, I'm coming!'.

When Peter got there, he knew something was up. Spidey Sense. His dad is uncomfortable. And possibly anxious. Knowing his Dad, it was both.

"Dad? Are you okay? Spidey Sense says you're uncomfortable and anxious," Peter said worriedly. "Yeah, but uhh, you have a mission with the Avengers. I just don't want their stupidity to rub off on my favorite son," Nick said. "Dad, I'm your only son," Peter said. "Yeah, I know. You're still my favorite person though. Never forget that, Pete."

Peter nods and starts to practically inhale his food. Nick was used to this. With his enhanced metabolism and super speed, Peter would be fine.

"Oh, by the way, Pete, they are gonna be here soon after dinner. So I would suggest after you finish eating to go get cleaned up and go to meeting room 385."

"Okay, I'll just rinse my dishes and put 'em in the washer first."

Fury smiled. How did he get so lucky with such a sweet and caring child? Honestly, Fury felt like he should have been thanking Peter back at the HYDRA base. Speaking of, Peter still gets nightmares sometimes and is still jumpy around new people at first, but once he and his senses trust you, he is the most touchy-feely person you will ever meet. Like seriously, cuddles galore. Hugs galore. Just overall affection galore. Not that Fury minded, though. He actually was a pretty touchy-feely person himself.

With that thought, Fury had finished his dinner and was headed off to meeting room 385.

Unsurprisingly, Peter was already there. Both agents looked ever so serious and came about five minutes early. Nobody but Peter and Fury was there. They were starting to get frustrated when the group busted in twenty minutes late.

By then, Fury was seething. But, they continued on. 

The Avengers looked confused to see a child sitting next to Fury.

Stark was the first to speak up, "whoa there, didn't know you were taking in babies."

That earned a hard glare from both Peter and Nick.

"Stark. Sit your ass down. Now," an outraged Fury had said. "This baby is now your boss for- well for however long it takes for your team to be a damned team again. I should warn you. Respect him while working. You do not want him to be angry at you while off work. This is Agent Parker, the best agent SHIELD has to offer. He is even better than me. He will be living with you guys until whatever is going on here," Fury said while motioning to the tense situation, "is resolved."

Nick glanced over at Peter who looked calm and collected on the outside, but as soon as his eyes landed on the Bruce Banner, Fury noticed the sparkle in his eye and chuckled, surprising everybody there except for himself and Peter. "Peter, you aren't on duty, you can geek out."

"Oh thank god, I didn't think I could stand it anymore," Peter mumbled, earning smiles across the whole team. But Peter wasn't excited for the team, no, he was excited for the amazing scientist Bruce Banner. Peter still couldn't believe he was standing in front of his idol.

Everybody on the team was surprised when Peter picked up his backpack. Peter walked right past every one of the most popular ones on the team. Straight to the back, where Dr. Banner.

Peter had a light blush on his cheeks as he witnessed the shocked looks of the Avengers when he walked right past them, without a second glance.

With every step Peter made towards Bruce, the doctor got more nervous. See, Bruce thought the kid would ask him to hulk out.

Peter stood right in front of his idol, Doctor Bruce Banner. He was sure his blush was noticeable now. He rummaged around his backpack for a second before looking up at the Doctor. 

"U-uh hi... My name is Peter Parker and I'm a huuuuuuuge fan of you," Peter said with a huge grin. Bruce was about to say something like 'sorry kid, the big guy can't come out', but was cut off by Peter's voice. "U-Uhm, I was wondering if you could sign these for me...?" Peter asked, pulling out multiple of Dr. Banner's books.

Bruce was a bit thrown off that the kid even had his books, let alone wanting him to sign it. But, after he was over the initial shock, the doctor agreed.

Bruce noticed that the page he had signed on had the marks of pencil that could be seen through the page like there were notes all over it. "Did you take notes on this?" Bruce asked Peter. He just shyly nodded. Bruce flipped the page and there were notes everywhere. Some of the equations were even corrected as he flipped through the pages. "How old are you, kid?" Bruce asked thinking it would be some college student with a babyface.

"Uhm I'm fifteen."

Bruce was beyond shocked.

"What's your IQ, kid?"

"Uhh... last time I checked it was I think 290? Yea, It was 290."

Okay, now both Bruce and Tony were interested in this kid.

"Maybe you can hang out in the lab with me and Tony while you stay."

"Really?? Oh my gosh, I would love that. Working with my two biggest idols in the lab has always been a dream of mine!" Peter squealed excitedly.

"Wait, you said your IQ was 290 the last time you checked, how long ago was that?" Bruce asked.

"Uhm, it was about two years ago... no two and a half years ago! Yea, I was twelve and a half, because I met Fury a half a year after I got tested for it. So yeah... Thank you for signing my book for me!"

"Yeah, no problem."

Peter just awkwardly walked back past all of the Avengers back to his Dad.

"Hey, can you pinch me?" Peter asked Nick. "Because I don't fully believe that just happened..."

Fury just smiled at him, "Go on up to your room and get your suitcase. I already packed it for you."

"Alright, thanks, Dad!" Peter yelled while running to his room to get his stuff.

Nobody on the team missed the affectionate gaze Fury was giving that boy, and now he was calling Fury Dad? Okay, it was probably just some weird inside joke because Fury just rolled his eyes.

Bruce was feeling giddy inside because he actually had a fan of him for his work, not for Hulk!

"Now that he's gone, let's go over some stuff. If he tells you to stop bringing something up, you stop. No questions asked. This is his first mission going overnight. He has never left the safety of his own home for sleep. He has severe nightmares. His past is very traumatic. If you continue to bring something that reminds him of anything, anything from his past, by anything I mean it could be a nickname he was called. It could be a feature of somebody from his past. When he says stop you stop. He will probably need comfort at night. Bucky! You are the one that I am choosing to handle calming him down after a nightmare and/or panic attack. After I talk with him about it, I may or may not text you why you were chosen. Do. Not. Fight. This. You are the only one here who can possibly calm him down. If you happen to mention something from his past and he starts saying -weird- things, call me, put me on FRIDAY, make sure my voice is surrounding him. Once again! If he says to stop, you stop."

~Time skip: Nighttime, everybody is sleeping~

Peter was currently screaming at the top of his lungs, thrashing around. 

A nightmare.

None of the Avengers could hear the screaming. They had the TV volume too high. It was FRIDAY who interrupted their movie.

"Mr. Barnes, Peter seems to be having a very severe nightmare," FRIDAY alerted Bucky.

Bucky, remembering the text Fury sent him explaining why he was best suited for this.

'HYDRA took him. From birth. He was there until he was thirteen, where he was saved. Do not tell the others. Under no circumstances.'

Bucky stood up quickly, with a face full of worry. This confused the others, as they thought this job would annoy Bucky to no end.

Being the logical team they were, they followed Bucky, even when he told them to back off.

Bucky swung the door open to see Peter now awake but still screaming and crying. Peter looked at Bucky and scooted over to let him on his bed. Bucky got on and just cuddled the boy until he calmed down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bucky asked in a soft voice.

Peter, finally letting his guard down, did not notice the group in his doorway staring wide-eyes at Bucky's behavior.

"They took him... They took Dad... And I couldn't save him the way he saved me... I watched him as they did things..." Peter stopped talking then because he knew Bucky understood what he was talking about.

Just after Peter mentioned his 'Dad', Tony burst through the door.

"Okay, this is such bullshit. You're having nightmares about daddy issues? Really? Damn, are you really that much of an ungrateful brat that you can't even think about him going bye-bye without needing to be coddled like a baby?" Tony yelled at Peter.

Bucky glared at Tony, "Stop it, Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Seriously? You know I'm right. Damn, whats your Dad's name, brat? I feel like it would be something like Rick. Ooooohhh I know! Richard! Richard Parker. Now, what's your mother's name, hmmm?-"

"Shut. Up." Peter growled at Tony.

"What? Did mommy yell at you and you still can't get over it? Awwwwww poor baby."

"Stop. Leave. Leave before he comes back."

Everybody but Bucky looked confused. Tony thought he knew what was going on.

"Fury isn't gonna come for a stupid nightmare, Einstein," Tony said.

Peter was standing up at this point, practically screaming at them to leave before he comes back. 

Bucky threw Stark out the doorway, just trying to get him away from the kid before his HYDRA persona came out. But Bucky saw the way his head drooped.

"Well, look what you've done, Stark. Now we have to call Fury. Because you brought back his past and his past is darker than mine. I suggest you set up the call on FRIDAY's surround sound system- oh god it's starting already," Bucky said as they all watched as Peter lifted his head from the state it was in for about 45 seconds. And then Peter said the words Peter hoped would never come out during this mission.

"Hail Hydra"

Tony looked horrified. He had just brought back memories from his past. Which he was specifically not supposed to do. What's more, is that he was just nagging him about having a happy life while the rest of them had to suffer. He had brought the most powerful HYDRA agent to ever exist.

Just then, Fury burst into the common rooms. He had FRIDAY tell him if anybody even remotely close to Peter said those dreadful words. But not only were they said, but Peter said them. That meant that either somebody managed to call him Einstein, which was a nickname some HYDRA agents gave Peter after finding out his IQ.

Or somebody mentioned his birth parents. 

Or worst-case scenario, both.

When Fury finally found them, everybody was there while Bucky tried to use tricks that helped him snap out of it. Tried to walk ever so slowly over to him.

Fury pushed through the Avengers in order to get to his son.

Peter's Dad, the adoptive one, of course, was the only one that could easily get him back. So when Peter saw him, he whispered 'Dad?'.

Fury pulled Peter into a hug and said "Yeah, It's me, buddy. It's me."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, please if you are reading this story, give me feedback on how I can improve. Please stick to either constructive criticism or just giving me helpful comments on where any mistakes might be. Uhm, okay, bye.


End file.
